


A Pearl's Diamond

by Under_taker



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven Universe, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_taker/pseuds/Under_taker
Summary: Pearl sat at the beach with her diamonds son, and thinks over how she was feeling without her diamond.Inspired by: https://blueswapuniverse.tumblr.com/





	A Pearl's Diamond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://blueswapuniverse.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fblueswapuniverse.tumblr.com%2F).



Pearl sat at the beach calmly. She tried to hold the moving baby in her arms still.

Taking a look down at the baby, she gained a small smile. She looked at his dark blue onsie, his dark blue eyes, his messy hair and finally, his most noticeable feature. 

A blue diamond at the centre of his chest.

She frowned a bit thinking over everything. She still couldn't believe her diamond fell in love with a human after coming to earth to mourn for her fallen sister.

Steven continued moving in her arms giggling, his dummy falling out a bit. Pearl lips curled into a smile a bit, her eyes shifted a bit behind her curtain of hair.

Putting her hands in front of her she held Steven out making him giggle while waving his limbs. 

Pearl looked down at his chest, seeing his gem. She felt tears build in her eyes a bit, blurring her vision. Steven kept moving in her grasp, his dummy eventually falling out, not that he seemed to mind.

Pearl looked down, sobbing silently. She used the bottom palm of her left hand to wipe her eyes while holding Steven with the other.

She was usually a stoic gem, but the loss of her diamond had really effected her.

If this is what her diamond felt when she lost Pink, then she understood why she cried and went to visit her sister to mourn so much. And if anything it made her despise the rose quartz who shattered Pink Diamond even more for causing her diamond such grief.

She looked down to Steven again just as he grabbed her nose with his tiny hand, giggling silently.

Pearl smiled gently and pried the small appendage from her nose. Reaching down and grabbing his dummy she shook the sand off and put it back in his mouth and returned him to the original position she was holding him in, to begin with.

She looked back over the small beach calmly. She missed her diamond, a lot, every day. She felt pointless, more so than any average pearl usually did.

But she swore to fulfil her diamonds last wish. To look after her and Greg's son. 

Looking at Steven in wonder, she pondered on how much time she had with him before Greg returned. Looking back to her what used to be her diamonds palanquin and gained a bigger smile than before. 

Removing her eyes from what was soon to be their home, she looked down to Steven once again to see he had fallen asleep rather quickly which surprised Pearl. But despite it, she brought Steven up into a more comfortable sleeping position in her arms.

"Sleep well my Dia--Steven." Pearl corrected herself before making the same mistake she did on many other occasions and looked up to the sky, trying to find the exact location of Homeworld.


End file.
